1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatically migrating TDM-based circuits to IP/Ethernet-based network infrastructure. More specifically, an automated conversion method and apparatus are provided to automatically detect the type of an incoming network signal at a subscriber's premises, a mini-premises, or an external cabinet serving multiple subscribers and to encapsulate outgoing data towards the network, or not, based on that detection to facilitate conversion to new network infrastructure (e.g., TDM to IP) automatically, that is, whenever the network conversion occurs and therefore without having to send technicians to the remote premises at the time of the network conversion to install equipment to support the use of existing TDM circuits with the new infrastructure, thereby saving both travel time and resources as well as the future cost of additional TDM to IP/Ethernet conversion equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The public telephone network is migrating from traditional time division multiplexing or TDM-based technology (e.g., T1 or D3 circuits) for circuit mode communications to Ethernet protocol such as internet protocol (IP) technology for packet mode communications. The transformation is made difficult because millions of businesses have standard TDM-based T1 or DS3 circuits. Presently, telecommunications companies and other service providers installing IP infrastructure (e.g., Ethernet) must install TDM to IP conversion equipment during a transition to IP infrastructure to ensure that the needs of subscribers, who are not converting from T1 or DS3 to IP circuits, will continue to be met.
A need therefore exists for a TDM to IP conversion method and apparatus that can be installed at any time at user sites in a synchronous optical network (SONET), and can automatically perform network IP conversion (e.g., conversion to Ethernet) when or if the network conversion from SONET to Ethernet occurs, thereby eliminating the need to deploy technicians to the subscriber or remote user sites to change equipment when the actual TDM to IP conversion occurs and the cost of completely replacing one type of equipment (SONET) with another (Ethernet).